


When I Awake

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Existential, Science Fiction, space, writer's block prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a prompt photo on Tumblr and wrote this little story about it. I've been hesitating to post it because I'm actually really proud of it and I'm so afraid it won't be well received!</p>
<p>Also, this is copyrighted, I guess? What I'm saying is, please don't steal, I'd like to write more sci-fi stories and publish a collection one day. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Awake

 

When I awake, my mind is drifting. There are stars all around, many different colors. They slowly come into focus, looking so real, like I could just reach out and touch them. A flaming red nebula comes gliding into my field of vision. A sharp pain registers in the back of my head. I blink slowly, feel something wet caress my cheek, see a tiny glistening orb in front of me. It shivers along its path, floating past my eyes. Dark red, like the nebula.

My mind is drifting. There is a bright yellow light beginning to shine on my left, intensifying the pain. I am fully awake now. I remember. Shouting through my communications implant. A dark shape moving nearly too quickly to be seen. Panic. Pain. Blinding white light. Sleep.

I am fully awake now. I am floating like the droplets of blood in my helmet. The panic is gone. I am frightened and soothed by swift acceptance of my fate. There is no point in anything else. My ship, my crew, long gone. Communications and tether destroyed by the impact. But the universe has granted me this, this one last look at its infinite beauty.

I am frightened and soothed. I will become a part of this universe. I will go willingly and without sorrow. The yellow light begins to fade and I can see the clear horizon of the planet below me, a tiny moon riding in her gravitational tide. There are white and blue stars framed by these celestial bodies so close to me. I will become one of them and I am happy. I raise my hands to my helmet with a silent thanks to all of this. I click the latches open and --


End file.
